Les 30 petites histoires des Wimmys
by Apple-of-the-dead
Summary: Chaque semaine je posterais une ou deux histoires ou anecdotes sur nos petits Wimmys.
1. Toc toc toc

Les 30 petites histoires des Wimmys!

**1:Toc toc toc**

-Watari, j'ai peur d'aller dormir, il y a un monstre sous mon lit qui fait toc toc, je peux dormir avec toi?

-L tu as 7 ans,tu deviens trop vieux pour ça et puis ... il n'y as pas de monstre sous ton lit.

-Mais si viens voir!

-Bon je veux bien venir voir... mais si il n'y à rien tu retourne dormir dans ton lit. Tu me le promet mon petit Wimmys?

-Promis Watari.

Et une fois dans la chambre,près du lit de L.

-Attend,avant que je regarde,tu vas t'asseoir sur ton lit et m'expliquer quelque chose ... si tu as peur d'en dessous de ton lit,pourquoi tu y passe tes journées?

-Mais ... mais Watari ... ce n'est pas moi je te le promet.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu mens L.

A ce moment là on entendit la voix de Beyond qui sortait d'en dessous du lit en s'aidant des jambes de Watari , ce qui fit sursauter le vieillard et L par la même occasion.

-C'est vrai il ne ment pas.

Dit-il d'un ton effrayant.

Voilà c'est une petite histoire comme ça, alors j'ai préféré ne pas mettre d'émotion... de toute façon je ne suis pas douée pour ç c'est dans un but de pur divertissement que je vais écrire plus ou moins 30 petites histoires de ce style, même si la première est une simple ébauche. La suivante est déjà en cours et j'en posterais 1 ou 2 par semaine voilà bisous.


	2. blanc crème ou crème chocolat

Les 30 petites histoires des Wimmys.

**Blanc crème où crème chocolat?**

-Mello?

-Oui Matt , quoi encore?

Mello éternel vénère râlait encore ... trop peu de chocolat peut-être.

-On fait un défi? Je dois faire rougir Near.

-T'as des envies bizarres de perdre ou tu as mangé des bonbons de confiance? Dis Mello d'un ton amusé.

-Ni l'un , ni l'autre ... juste je sais comment y parvenir.

Matt fit un petit sourire de coin.

-Ce n'est pas un défi si je ne fais rien et si il n'y a pas de récompense ou même de châtiment.

Mello prit un air enjoué avant de continuer...

-Alors le défi sera le premier qui le fait rougir.

Matt intéressé répondit avec un genre un peu hautain ce qui d'habitude ne lui correspond pas ... il devait avoir prit ça des manières à Mello.

-D'accord mais sans violence.

Mello choqué dit en bégayant:

-Ma-Matt , Mai-mais co-comment tu veux que .. je réussisse?

-Bah comme tu veux mais si j'étais toi je réfléchirais plutôt à comment gérer ta défaite.

-Vas y passe devant.

-Non je vais au moins te laisser aller en premier et je te laisse deux chances.

-Bien.

Mello s'avança vers le petit Near d'un pas décidé.

-Near , j'ai un aveu ... je ne te déteste pas au contraire ... je t'aime ...

-Allons Mello ... on est pas encore le 1 avril .

Mello regarda Matt d'en air désespéré. Matt lui fit signe qu'il ne lui restait qu'une chance et Mello fan des défis ( car c'est un fidèle gagnant ... bah oui c'est la seule occasion qu'il aie pour être premier) prit un air décidé avant d'embrasser Near, qui ne bougea pas et ne rougit pas non plus.

Matt s'avança rigolant des jurons que Mello débitait en une seconde.

Matt se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Near ce qui fit devenir le gamin rouge pivoine à la vitesse grand V. Mello dégoûté prit Matt de côté pour lui demander ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-Je lui ai juste dit que j'avais trouvé ses «mouchoirs»

Mello bouche grande ouverte se frappa le front avant de demander...

-Et c'est vrai? Je veux dire que tu les as trouvé?

-Hahahaha oui hahahaha et les tiens aussi.

Mello devint rouge tomate avant que Near arrive et qu'il ne dise à Matt:

-C'est bon tu as gagné notre pari.

Mello après une longue seconde de réflexion dit le plus fort qu'il puisse sans crier.

-Mais au final le pari c'était avec lui ou moi?

-Les deux j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups et je vous rappelle que vous me devez tout deux quelque chose ...

Mello cria à plein poumon ( de tel façon que même Light , qui n'était pas encore Kira , l'entendit.)

-MAAAAAATT!


	3. blanc mais depuis quand?

Les 30 histoires des Wimmys

**Blanc ,mais depuis quand?**

-Near!  
Pour la énième fois on entendait Mello crier après Near. C'était curieux mais Mello n'avait pas le même regard quand il s'énervait sur Near que sur les autres. Quand c'était Near , c'est yeux d'un naturel bleu-turquoise viraient au vert clair avec une pointe de doré et ils avaient ce petit éclat , cette petite lueur mais pas cette fois, car si Mello appelait Near cette fois-ci , c'était pour lui poser des questions car il avait lu un article sur les albinos et un ou deux détails le perturbait.  
-Near?  
-Oui Mello.  
Near... je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais dire sur son émotion du moment vu qu'il n'y en avait pas mais il semblait soulagé que Mello ai employé un ton interrogatif.  
-Dis moi ce que tu sais sur ton albinisme.  
-Mello , je ne suis pas Albinos.  
-Laisse moi rire et tu es quoi alors?  
-Je suppose que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler mais quand quelqu'un à trop peur , ses cheveux , ses poils enfin il devient blanc.  
-Toi , tu as eu peur?  
-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne montre rien que je ne ressent rien , de plus je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, ni tout blanc, ni inexpressif. Je suis devenu comme ça à la mort de mes parents. J'ai assister à leurs morts et j'ai tellement eu peur que ... je suis devenu comme ça physiquement, quand à mon manque d'expression c'est pour ne rien laisser transparaître , pour qu'on ne puisse pas analyser mes mimiques , gestes, mes émotions et les interpréter, pour qu'on ne puisse pas m'analyser, me profiler.  
Mello légèrement intéressé par son histoire , se radoucit et posa la question que moi même j'aurais posé à l'annonce de cette nouvelle:  
-Mais tu ressemblais à quoi avant?  
-Je rigolais tout le temps, j'avais les cheveux châtains clairs et je me tenait plus ou moins normalement.  
-Je comprends mieux.  
-Et ça va changer quoi , je veux dire à ce qui va se passer dorénavant.  
-Rien si ce n'est que je ne me moquerais plus de ta pâleur ... mais comme je ne comprends pas bien ton manque d'expression ... je ne promets rien de ce côte là. Juste un détail au lieux d'être mort de peur , tu es devenu blancs de peur?  
-Très drôle Mello, mais oui c'est ça. Et toi un jour tu me racontera ton histoire un jour?  
-Mon histoire?  
-Bah oui pourquoi tu es comme ça , depuis quand, etc?  
-Oui ... mais pas tout de suite, tu ne le mérite pas, je sais que tu as donné ma dernière barre de chocolat à L.  
Mello bouscula Near mais plus doucement cette fois avant de rire.  
-Laisse tomber je t'en veux pas, on fait un trêve d'une journée mais c'est bien parce que j'ai pitié hein.  
-Très bien Mello.


End file.
